On se relévera
by jademerediteblack
Summary: Apres Exit Wounds et Journey's End un moment de reconfort en Jack et Ianto.


Il aura fallu mettre le monde à feu et à sang pour pouvoir repartir sur de nouvelles bases. Il aura fallu essuyer nos larmes pour continuer à avancer. Se relever après être tombés à genoux. Oublier que l'on a tout perdu… Car personne ne survit sur un champ de bataille. Ni le voleur, ni l'escroc, ni l'homme le plus généreux de la Terre. Pas même celui qui aurait mérité de vivre entouré de sa famille, qui a été exemplaire durant toute sa vie. Aujourd'hui à Cardiff chacun essayait de panser ses blessures et de continuer à avancer.

**Hub – 04 :00**

Jack était assis sur le toit du Hub lorsqu'une tasse de café entra dans son champ de vision.

Ianto : Je me suis dit que tu en aurais besoin.

Jack : Merci.

Ils restèrent longtemps assis la sans parler Jack les pieds dans de vide sirotent son café et Ianto les jambes replié sur son torse et la tète appuyé sur ses genoux.

Ianto : Comment tu fais pour supporter ça sans t'effondré ?

Jack : Je m'effondre, je ne suis pas un surhomme…seulement j'arrive à me relever, jamais tout seul mais bon…personne n'est parfait pas même moi.

Ianto : Tu veux bien m'aider …à me relever, …à tenir, …et ne pas rester au lit combien même si je n'aspire qu'a ça.

Jack : Oui bien sur, sauf…pour le lit…je serais plutôt enclin à te retenir dans mon lit. (Sourires)

Apres un moment de silence ou chacun cherchait à remettre de l'ordre dans ses idée Jack repris la parole d'un ton plus sérieux.

Jack : Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait si ça avait était toi…Je ne dit pas que Tosh ou Owen comptaient moins, …c'est juste que c'est tes caresses qui me permettent de m'endormir le soir,… l'odeur de ton café qui me fait me lever du lit le matin, …le fait que tu me fasse de chocolat chaud au lieux du café quand je suis mal ou bien juste que tu me laisse des petits mots sur mon chemin quand je suis mélancolique qui me redonne le sourire. Tu compte énormément pour moi (Hésite) et…

Il ne pu finir sa phrase étant donner qu'Ianto l'avait fait taire en l'embrassant.

Jack : Waouh !! Si j'avais su que ça te métrai dans un état pareil je l'aurai fait depuis longtemps….AIE !

Ianto : Ca t'éviteras de dire des co****ies.

Jack : Non sérieusement je suis heureux qu'on ait pu construire une histoire sur des bases aussi…

Ianto : Malsaine ?

Jack : En fait j'avais dans l'idée de dire instable, mais bon c'est toi qui l'as dit.

Ianto : C'est la vérité, je ne connaissais même pas ton vrai nom et pour toi j'étais un traitre et un monteur donc…

Jack : Soit pas si défaitiste vraiment si jeune et si déprimé, (Soupir lassé) les jeunes d'aujourd'hui je vous jure !

Ianto : (Sourire malicieux) Mais non c'est toi qui est vieux c'est tout.

Jack : Non j'ai l'air vieux à cote de toi mais bon pas ma faute s'ils m'attirent quand ils sont encore au berceau.

Ianto : C'est en pleine figure que je vais te l'envoyer mon berceau.

Jack : Je vais vraiment finir par appeler SOS mari mal traité.

Ianto : Fais ça ! Et moi j'appelle la police on verra se qu'ils disent de comment tu traite tes employé.

Jack : (Air innocent) Quoi ? Je n'en ai tué qu'un seul.

Ianto : (Sourire amusé) Je parlais d'harcèlement mais je pourrais ajouter ça aussi.

Jack : (Sourire sadique) Tu vas voir se qu'il te fait l'harceleur.

Ianto : (Recule) Tu ne m'approche, reste ou tu es….Ha Jack

Avant même qu'Ianto ne puisse réagir Jack l'avait déjà couchait sous lui et l'embrassait dans le cou.

Ianto : Ha…Jack…non sil te plait…arrête…tu sais très bien que je suis chatouilleux a cet endroit.

Jack : (Hausse un sourcil) Tu crois que je l'ai fait pourquoi ?

-Mon nom est Ianto Jones hier j'ai perdu deux de mes collègues, deux de mes amis, deux membres de ma famille mais j'ai gagné mon aimé alors a Tosh et Owen je vous souhaite le repos eternel.

-Mon nom est Jeremy Claw alias Jack Harkness hier j'ai perdu deux partis de mon âme, deux morceau de mon cœur, deux êtres très cher mais j'ai pu lui dire que je l'aimais même si c'était a demi mot alors a Tosh et Owen j'espère que la ou vous êtes la joie vous entourent tout les deux.

Aujourd'hui le monde fut mis à feu et à sang pourtant les rires qui perçaient de toit de cet édifice prouvaient que rien n'est jamais perdu.


End file.
